


.

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, i might orphan this, vent kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	.

She was 9 years old, hiding underneath the sheets, as her mom yelled at her to get out. 

"COME BACK HERE SO I CAN TALK TO YOU!" She knew what this, _"talk"_ was going to be, and honestly, she didn't want to experience something like that ever again. She was still sobbing into her pillow from the last; _"talk"_ , and her mom was yelling at her to shut up and stop crying. "STOP CRYING OMEGA! YOU'RE ANNOYING! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT GUILT TRIPPING ME INTO STOPPING IS GOING TO HELP?! STUBBORN MULE!" She wasn't guilt tripping her though. This only made her cry more, which made her mom yell more. 

Vintage was hiding underneath the bunk bed the whole time, and he had t hear every bit of that. She knew that he was just as scared as she was. 

That night before they went to sleep, Vintage whispered to Omega, "Omega? Why does mom hate us so much?" Omega whispered back; "I wish i knew."

She really wished she knew. 

Why her mom was only happy with her when she had good grades, she wished she knew. 

Mom hated her. 

She just wasn't good enough.

no. 

Mom always hated her. 

She was fine just the way she was.

no. 

Mom was never her mom in the first place. 

Mom was monster. 

That monster always was. 

Omega was just fine the way she was. 

Omega always was. 

so

why

did

she

feel

like

she

was

the

wr

on

g 

o

n

e

?

?

?

Omega was 11 years old.

She was going to run away from home.

She got caught by ~~her mom~~ the monster.

She got punched by ~~her mom~~ the monster in the arm.

She tried to run, but ~~her mom~~ the monster had pulled her by hair, and punched her in the arm.

Omega managed to get out of ~~her mom's~~ the monster's grasp, and ran to her room

she

ha

d

fai

led

he

r 

a

t

t

a

e

m

p

t

a

t

f

r

e

e

d

o

m

.

.

.

.

.

Omega was standing on the chair and had slung her head into the noose.

she didn't leave a note

no

o

n

e

c

s

a

a

t

r

e

d

f

o

r

h

e

r

s

h

e

d

i

e

d

t

h

a

t

d

a

y

s

a

d

a

n

d

a

l

o

n

e

her last thoughts were the words she had wished she said to ~~her parents~~ the monsters a long time ago:

"You are not my parents, you are monsters."


End file.
